Canicule
by Arguei
Summary: Kakashi jette un regard bien morne sur sa vie et Iruka s'ennuie quand à Gai, entre son équipe et ses amis, il risque fort de ne pas s'ennuyer...[yaoi, het]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Mij'm'arrêtes jamais, uhu.

**Série :**Naruto

**Genre :** Y'aura du slash..relisez vot' dico et passez vot' chemin si la définition ne vous convient pas.

**Disclameir** : Tout est a Masashi Kishimoto.

En attendant la suite de mes autres fics Naruto, j'en commence une autre ; vais-je m'arrêter un jour ?

Mais j'avais trop envie d'embêter Kakashi.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas allumé une cigarette ; ou plutôt, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin.

Parce que, contrairement aux apparences et à la légende populaire , Kakashi n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se plonger dans les femmes ou l'alcool ou d'utres choses encore lorsque ça n'allait pas. Si Kakashi était aussi désinvolte, c'était juste parce qu'il pensait avoir vécu trop de choses pour être encore touché.

Pourtant le fait était là.

A trente ans, sa vie ne ressemblait à rien.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se disait, allongé sur un toit, regardant les étoiles et fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Sa maigre consolation de cette soirée pourrie était qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à un verre d'alcool, mais plus la nicotine s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, plus il avait envie de ressentir la brulure d'un bon saké chaud dans sa gorge.

Mais il avait trop la flemme de se lever pour ça.

Il se contentait donc de fumer, en pensant aux echecs de sa vie.

Au troisième paquet de cigarettes, il tenta d'arrêter d'y penser, sans trop de succés.

Les fantômes qui le hantaient penchaient leurs maigres silhouette sur son corps, ne cessant de le harasser, de le tourmenter.

Il alluma une énième cigarette ; peut-être que ça les chasserait ce coup-ci.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kakashi se remerciait intérieurement de ne jamais avoir cesser de porter ce masque ; ça cachait en grande partie sa tête de détérré.

Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'adminisration, trainant sa longue silhouette de bureau en bureau, évitant soigneusement de s'approcher de celui d'assignements des missions.

Tsunade lui avait refilé un congé exceptionnel, mais ça n'empechait jamais qu'on pouvait avoir besoin de quelqu'un en plus ; il suffisait parfois d'arriver deux secondes avant quelqu'un pour se voir refiler une mission inopportune.

Non, merci.

Il parcourut encore quelque couloirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait ; Asuma Sarutobi, son eternelle cigarette au coin des lévres, l'homme qui paraissait encore plus nonchalant que lui.

Il s'assit en lui adressant un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, auquel l'autre répondit par un signe de la main.

Asuma aussi avait l'air fatigué, aussi le silence régna longtemps dans la petite pièce, l'un et l'autre n'ayant pas vraiment besoin, ni envie de parler, et aucun des deux ne semblait être mal à l'aise, bien au contraire.

Une partie de la matinée passa ainsi, Asuma plongé dans ses papiers, Kakashi le regardant faire, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à un rouleau.

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement, s'étira et regarda le ninja en face de lui, fixant les choses de son seul oeuil visible d'une maniére morne et peu engageante ; allons bon…

-Je t'invite à déjeuner ?

Kakashi hocha positivement la tête et se leva, toujours sans dire un mot.

-Gai aussi sera là.

Asuma eut la satisfaction de voir un petit frisson traverser le ninja devant lui.

* * *

Trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes.

C'est long et court à la fois ; Iruka n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'ennuyer autant, s'occuper de gosses avait au moins cet avantage, on voyait rarement les heures passées.

Mais là, assis sur ces insupportables chaises de bois semblant tout droit sorties de la section « Tortures et Interrogatoires », voyant defiler toutes sortes de ninjas venant prendre leurs ordres de missions, il s'ennuyait.

Il y avait eu une petite pause dans cet ennui lorsque Maito Gai était venu pour rendre son rapport ; ah, le fameux fauve de jade de Konoha, le sauveur de ses quelques neurones mourant d'ennui et de chaud.

L'été débutait à peine, mais une vicieuse sécheresse s'annonceait déjà, et Iruka n'aimait pas la chaleur ; au moins, en été, l'Académie fermait, et il n'aurait pas à se lever tous les jours aux aurores pour aller faire cours aux mioches.

On a beau être un bon prof, et aimer les enfants, ça fait aussi du bien de ne plus en voir pendant quelques temps.

Il était bientôt midi, et il allait donc bientôt finir son service ; tant mieux, il pourrait profiter de son après-midi pour flaner un peu dans les rues de la ville, ça le changerait un peu de la routine.

* * *

Maito Gai, le fauve de jade de Konoha était quelqu'un effectivement plein de vie, de bonne humeur, et semblant toujours d'un enthousiasme indéstructible.

Enthousiasme qui eut pourtant envie d'aller se pendre au moment ou il vit Asuma, qu'il devait rejoindre, et Kakashi, tous deux quelque peu avachis sur leurs chaises, et avec l'attitude des grands jours de déprime.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, priant un dieu quelconque qui passerait par là à ce moment-là, d'avoir la bonté de lui donner la force et le courage d'affronter les deux loques qui lui servaient d'amis.

C'était pas facile tous les jours d'être un joyeux luron, surtout entouré de dépréssifs pareils, mais il était le Grand, l'exceptionnel Maito Gai, et il n'allait pas se laisser faire et il allait les tirer de cette déprime passagère.

Si Gai avait consulté son horoscope ce matin-là, il aurait vu que pas un dieu n'allait écouter sa prière.

* * *

Le vent chaud soulevait la poussière dans les rues de la ville, rendant l'air difficielemnt respirable ; mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter Iruka. Le vent n'était pas assez fort, et de toutes façons, il avait besoin de voir un peu autre chose que l'Académie et les bureaux ninjas, dusse-t-il pour cela affronter la fureur des éléments.

Enfin, n'éxagerons rien ; il savoura le fait de marcher sans but précis, flanant, découvrant des rues et des echoppes dont il ignorait l'existence, souriant aux gens dans le seul but de sourire à quelqu'un. C'est que la solitude commenceait à lui peser ; à vingt-six ans, il aurait bien eu besoin de trouver quelqu'un, une personne qui soit susceptible de le supporter, lui et son sale caractère.

Et Naruto n'était plus assez présent en ville pour tromper cette solitude en remplissant l'espace vide de ses cris et de ses mouvements erratiques.

Non, depuis l'avortement de la guerre provoquée par Orochimaru, il y a peu de ninjas qui restent en place à Konoha, il y a trop a reconstruire, à faire ; et son temps libre, généralement, le blond le passe dans la prison, le reste, en mission. ça fait pres de trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Ça fait donc un bout de temps qu'Iruka pensait à se trouver quelqu'un, pour une histoire sérieuse, mais peine perdue. Personne ne l'intéresse vraiment.

* * *

Asuma pris son menton dans sa main, ses doigts farfouillant sa barbe, comme à chaque fois qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ; quant à Kakashi, il bougeait à peine, fixant son verre devant lui, comme s'il voulait l'hypnotiser.

Cette fois, c'était grave, se dit gai, en regardant ses deux amis.

Entre Asuma qui venait de se faire jeter après presque dix ans d'une relation sans histoire avec Kurenaï et Kakashi qui semblait plonger dans une dépression sans fin, l'été ne s'annonceait pas des plus gai à Konoha.

Constation qu'il fit une fois de plus en apercevant l'un des membres de son équipe assis sur un banc, à l'écart, l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules ; pourtant, ça faisait un bon bout de temps que Neji avait arrêter de jurer sur le Destin toutes les deux minutes.

Lee aurait dit « chasser le naturel, il revient au galop » ; retenant son enthousiame, qui avait eut envie de se jeter une fois de plus, il marcha d'un pas resolu vers son élève, qui daigna à peine lever le nez vers lui, haussant simplement un sourcil lorsqu'il s'assit prés de lui, se remettant a fixer le sol devant lui d'un air morne et désabusé. Gai eut la désagréable impression d'avoir un fils spirituel de Kakashi à coté de lui, et il fit taire son imagination avant d'imaginer le Hyuuga avec un « Icha, Icha paradise » à la main.

Lee les retrouva un peu plus tard, et se retint difficilement de rire devant la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux ; Gai, avec force gestes, racontait une anecdote de son adolescence à un neji qui se retenait visiblement d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreurs.

C'était ça de grandir ; plus ils approchaient de la majorité, plus leur maitre leur racontait des histoires crousitillantes.

Il imaginait mal ce que ça serait le jour de leur dix-huit ans. (1)

* * *

La nuit était de nouveau tombée sur Konoha, amenant avec elle une fraicheur bienvenue, qui faisait sortir de leur maisons les civils.

Il aurait pu profiter de l'ambiance des rues pour se fondre dans la masse, et se changer les idées, mais il avait encore une fois la flemme.

Et puis, il se connaissait bien, il savait que s'il faisait une chose pareil, il allait se remettre à boire. Et il ne voulait pas.

Il se laissa aller vers l'arrière, laissant son dos épouser les aspéritées du toit, se remettant à fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes.

Demain, une nouvelle journée commencerait, et elle lui laisserait exactement le même gout dans la bouche : un gout de rien, un gout d'inutile, un gout de manqué, comme tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie jusqu'ici.

* * *

Le matin suivant ammena avec lui quelques degrés en plus, faisant perster Iruka lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'ouil au thermomètre sur le balconnet de sa chambre ; chouette, il allait rester chez lui cette après-midi, sans pouvoir rien faire, bloqué par la chaleur.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une malédiction due à son nom (2), mais il n'avait jamais très bien supporter les fortes chaleurs ; en fait, il aurait dut naitre a Kiri, ça aurait été carrément plus simple, tiens.

Quoique, non ; d'après ce que lui avait raconté Naruto, les ninjas de Kiri avaient tous tendance a mesurer deux metre dix et à trimballer des épées plus grandes qu'eux.(3)

Et lui, il était taillé dans une allumette, pour son plus grand malheur.

Il chassa ses pensées digressantes en secouant la tête, et decida d'aller aux bains, plutot, que de rien faire, histoire de se détendre un peu plus et de profiter de ce jour de congé.

Tout sauf se retrouver tout seul dans cet espace vide.

* * *

Lee soupira, regardant tour à tour ses deux coéquipiers et amis ; Neji déprimait sec depuis quelques jours, et impossible de lui arracher un mot sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Au moins il avait arrêter de tirer la gueule, c'était déjà ça.

Tenten le regarda un petit moment et lui sourit ; il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cela, mais depuis que Neji lui avait remarquer, il ne ratait aucun de ses petits sourires. Il rougit, quelque peu géné ; malgré tout, il n'était pas un grand romantique dans l'âme, et il ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi elle lui souriait comme ça.

Il se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bureau de l'Hokage : une nouvelle mission, ça allait leur changer les idées à tous.

Le début de l'été avait apporter avec lui la chaleur et une vague de déprime qui semblaitr toucher en particulier certains ninjas. Il regarda un oiseau voler dans le ciel pendant quelques secondes ; quelques secondes où il se demanda à quoi ressemblait le ciel là-bas.

* * *

Si à Konoha on se plaignait de la chaleur, c'était parce qu'on y était pas habitué.

A Suna, la chaleur, on vivait avec tout au long de l'année ; c'était normal dans un désèrt, mais quand on vient de Konoha on ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu éxagérer.

Ça avait au moins le don de faire rire Gaara, voir Naruto raler contre les éléments.

La mission que lui avait donnée Tsunade l'avait amener à rester là pour un certain temps ; mais Gaara savait que tout cela n'était qu'un simple prétexte pour éloigner Naruto de Konoha, et de sa prison.

Le ninja du sable avait tout fait pour que son ami retrouve vite un état d'esprit plus serein, moins survolté que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Suna.

Et après deux mois, le changement était évident ; même physiquement il avait l'air moins épuisé, moins nerveux. Même si ça n'avait pas été facile, Gaara avait été heureux de faire quelque chose pour le blond.

Il regarda le ciel ; un oiseau y volait, chassant sans doute quelques mouches. L'été serait bientôt là, et bientôt Naruto repartirait.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, mornes, chauds, secs; rien ne semblait en passe de changer, se dit Iruka en repartant du bureau où il passait presque chaque jour depuis la fin des cours. Il marcha tranquillemnt dans les couloirs gris , regardant par les nombreuses fenêtres le paysages suant sous la forte chaleur qui s'était installée depuis prés de quinze jours.

Dans la lune, il ne remarqua pas le ninja qui arrivait en face de lui, et s'étala peu élegamment aprés l'avoir percuté.

-Oups, desolé.

Le brun leva les yeux pour rencontrer un visahge recouvert par un masque, ou seul était visible un oeuil triste; ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, celui-là.

Hatake Kakashi, l'ancien professeur de Naruto.

* * *

(1)pure liberté scénaristique de ma part, je sais bien que le monde de Naruto se passe dans un univers japonisant, et il me semble que la-bas, la majorité est à vingt-et un ans. Mais bon, je préferais leur donner la majorité à la française.

(2)je rappelle juste comme ça que le nom de famille, ou son prénom, je sais plus, signifient « dauphin ».

(3)ouais, Zabuza et Kisame, c'est pas deux des septs nains, hein...et Iruka oublie qu'en plus, ce sont pas des modéles de douceur et de gentillesse.

* * *

_Voilou, un prologue où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'était histoire de montrer l'était d'esprit des personnages ; je e sais pas quand viendra la suite, vu que je vais faire des couples plutot originaux pour moi, et que cette fic sera surtout centrée sur Iruka, Kakashi et l'équipe Gai, et que j'ai pas l'habitude de mettre ce petit monde en personnages principaux !_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, un petit mot faire toujours plaisir !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Mij'm'arrêtes jamais, uhu.

**Série :** Naruto

**Genre :** Y'aura du slash. ..relisez vot' dico et passez vot' chemin si la définition ne vous convient pas.

**Disclameir** : Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je poste ce chapitre parce que sinon, vous aviez la suite pour l'été prochain, mais il ne me satisfait pas du tout…donc, il y a un risque de réécriture intempestive, certainement. Et, oui, je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est comme ça ! Et pour le chapitre 3, apprenez la méditation, je risque pas d'être moins longue

Sinon, j'adore Gai ; vraiment…il va être l'élément de joie de la fic, mouhahahahaha !

* * *

Kakashi considéra un moment l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer d'un oeuil hagard ; marrant comme cet insignifiant chuunin le regardait.

Umino Iruka était juste un petit professeur d'Académie, rien de bien important, mais pourtant, Kakashi ressentait un leger agacement à sa vue ; peut-être en souvenir de l'examen chuunin où ce dernier avait voulu l'empecher de présenter son équipe ; ri-di-cule.

Ce type n'avait pas le quart de son intelligence, comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'il convenait réellement de faire ?

Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, une dispute ne manquait jamais d'éclater ; même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se sentait désèspérement vide de tout chose, il avait cet agacement qui lui contractait l'estomac.

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, sans plus accorder un seul regard au ninja dérrière lui.

Umino Iruka, lui, au contraire, savait bien pourquoi il détestait Kakashi ; ce type regardait tout le monde de haut, de son seul oueil visible, planqué derrière ce putain de masque. Il aimait à penser que le fameux génie de Konoha devait être défiguré ou au moins d'une laideur épouvantable pour se cacher ainsi…en tout cas, ce type l'énervait au plus haut point ; dire que tout aurait pu être différent s'il n'avait pas tenu à les envoyer au casse-pipe en recommandant son équipe pour l'exament chuunin d'il y a cinq ans.

Il se releva, jeta un dernier regard noir à la silhouette s'éloigant, et repris son chemin, énervé et en sueur.

C 'était pas humain cette chaleur.

* * *

Naruto n'en pensait pas moins ; il marchait tranquillement sur la route qui le ramènerait à son village, profitant pour une fois de la vue et du calme.

Ça pouvait paraître étonnant pour quelqu'un comme lui, connu pour avoir plus d'énergie à dépenser qu'une dizaine des classes de l'Académie réunie (et Iruka en savait quelque chose), de le voir avancer presque lentement, un air calme mais triste sur le visage.

Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer ; pas envie de revoir Tsunade et d'entendre qu'elle avait eu raison de lui donner cette mission de longue durée en dehors des murs de sa ville.

Pas envie de passer tous les jours devant la prison de la ville pour aller travailler, et de penser que Sasuke serait dedans, amorphe, froid et désagréable.

Pas envie non plus de voir Sakura, si belle et si soignée autrefois, passer devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas, les cheveux ternes et les traits tirés.

En fait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas envie d'être un ninja.

* * *

Kakashi sautait de toit en toit, d'une manière qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de gracieuse s'il n'y avait pas eut autour de lui cette aura de mélancolie ; il se dirigeait de manière automatique, sur le toit le plus haut de la ville, c'était là ou il était le plus tranquille pour fumer.

C'était là où il était le plus tranquille tout court.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'une autre personne était déjà là ; apparemment, il n'allait pas être tranquille ce soir ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il reconnut qui était assis pensivement à sa place qu'il se décida à ne pas partir.

Qu'est-ce que Neji Hyuga pouvait bien faire là, à une heure aussi tardive, à regarder passer les nuages ?

Il s'approcha doucement, déçu et curieux à la fois, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps, ce qui le rendait presque euphorique.

Enfin, un changement dans cette morne vie qu'était la sienne ; enfin, ça le changeait surtout de ce vide qu'il ressentait en lui à chaque instant de sa putain de vie.

"Bonsoir, Kakashi-sensei."

La voix du jeune homme devant lui le surpris ; il avait oublié que c'était comme s'il avait des yeux derrière la tête.

La sensation de se sentir observé comme ça était des plus désagréables, et Kakashi finit par s'installer non loin du jeune homme ; Neji ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais là encire, il se sentait observé, et il l'était sans doute réellement.

Il ne se priva pas de tourner un peu la tête sur le coté pur observer le jeune homme à loisir ; aucun doute possible, le Hyuga était beau.

Vraiment magnifique ; et puissant en plus de ça, il le savait, il l'avait vu en entraînement une fois. Plus rien à voir avec le gamin prétentieux qu'il avait été, il était l'un des meilleurs juunins de Konoha.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se fixer discrètement sans rien dire ; le soir s'avançait doucement, la lumière était beaucoup moins forte, et un vent léger, mais toujours brûlant, soufflait doucement sur les toits de la ville.

Kakashi secoua la tête pour éviter une crampe et sortit son paquet de cigarette ; sans vraiment y réfléchir, il baissa son masque, en porta une à la bouche et de l'autre main, tendit le paquet au jeune homme à coté de lui.

Neji tourna la tête vers lui cette fois-ci, et ne parut même pas surpris, étonné, ou quoi que ce soit alors qu'il voyait son visage pour la première fois.

Il se contenta d'un signe de refus de la main, et Kakashi rangea son paquet, le fixant , tentant de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser ; pour ne pas réagir ainsi au dévoilement de l'un des Mystères de Konoha, c'est qu'il devait certainement être aussi vide que lui.

Puis il y eut un rire ; le plus âgé des deux manqua se cramer un doigt avec son briquet tant il était surpris de cet élan de joie, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez le ninja assis à coté de lui.

"Vous savez, Kakashi-sensei, on à beau être ninja et vivre dans une famille extrêmement rigide, il n'empêche qu'on à toujours des sursauts de curiosité mal placée lorsqu'on est adolescent."

Neji sourit et pointa ses yeux du doigt ; Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui.

Le calme et le silence revinrent entre les deux shinobis, mais bien moins gêné que quelques minutes avant.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps lorsqu'une des silhouettes se leva, se pencha vers l'autre et disparut en quelques bonds.

Non loin de là, sur un autre toit, Gai dut ramasser sa mâchoire qui traînait par terre ; il savait depuis un moment que Kakashi n'allait pas bien, qu'il traversait un de ses périodes qui surprennent toujours les shinobis lorsqu'ils s'y attendent le moins.

Une période où on se demandait à quoi on servait, pourquoi on existait ; une période où on avait envie de se laisser aller, complètement ; on repérait très vite les ninjas à qui ça arrivait, parce que dans ces moments-là, à un moment ou un autre, on faisait toujours un truc débile, autodestructeur et parfois mortel.

Le suicide était la deuxième cause de mortalité dans l'armée.

Même lui, dont l'enthousiasme et l'optimisme naturel était légendaire était passé par-là à un moment de sa vie ; ouais, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Maito Gai n'était pas un fou furieux qui déclamait à longueur de journée des vers a l'intention de la Fougue de la Jeunesse et tout le tralala…

Sa déprime à lui avait même été plutôt conséquente ; enfin, bref, toujours était-il qu'il avait vu Kakashi s'enfoncer lentement dans la déprime et il avait constaté avec horreur qu'il n'était pas le seul…Neji aussi avait commencé à ruminer, il y a quelques temps de cela.

Et là, alors qu'il s'était décidé à aller parler à un de ses élève adorés, il avait vu Kakashi arriver sur le même toit que celui sur lequel Neji s'était posé depuis un certain temps.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais…est-ce qu'il s'étaient embrassés, là, au moment ou Neji s'était lever pour partir ?

Il sentit une migraine poindre alors qu'il entrevoyait toutes sortes de possibilités, d'autres hypothèses débiles et bien d'autres choses encore.

Entre ça, Lee qui ne voyait pas les efforts surhumains de Tenten pour le draguer, et l'un de ses chats adorés qui était malade, il allait avoir besoin de vacances pour arranger tout ce petit monde.

Vacances…

Un sourire qui aurait fait concurrence à un phare illumina le crépuscule autour de lui, et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, apparemment ravi de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

C'était sale, humide et sombre.

Un courant d'air frais extrêmement désagréable faisait voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas été plaqués par la chaleur ambiante.

Apparemment, on était en été ; en pleine période de canicule.

Chouette.

L'ironie de sa pensée fit sourire Sasuke ; intérieurement. Extérieurement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne montrait plus aucun signe d'une activité quelconque, il avait même cessé de s'entraîner ; le mot était bien grand, parce que dans l'espace réduite de sa cellule individuelle, il n'y avait guère la place pour faire plus que quelques abdos, pompes, voire deux trois katas pas trop expansifs.

Mais il n'en avait plus envie.

Parfois, il repensait à son frère, et sa haine gonflait d'un coup, pulsant dans ses veines comme si on lui avait injecté quelque chose.

Il savait qu'Orochimaru l'avait drogué pendant son séjour à Oto, il le savait depuis le début.

Et il ressentait encore le manque, ça le brûlait au fond de lui, mais toujours moins que la pensée de son frère.

Itachi lui avait tout pris, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il en avait fait un être assoiffé de sang, de vengeance, malléable au point de perdre tout discernement et de devenir le larbin d'un type comme le Sannin.

Au point que l'influence du sceau maudit avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

Même Orochimaru l'avait signalé à Kabuto, sans se soucier que Sasuke ne l'entende ; c'était à partir de là qu'il était devenu des plus désagréable, des plus impoli avec un type qui aurait pu le tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne le fait pour cligner de l'oeil, s'il n'avait pas eu autant besoin de lui.

Et c'était là que la culpabilité avait commencée à faire son chemin, le conduisant à où il était maintenant, à croupir dans cette prison, sans pouvoir voir qui que ce soit, entendant à peine la voix de Sakura, de l'autre coté de la porte blindée, toujours close.

On lui passait ses repas par une petite trappe, et parfois, la jeune fille la soulevait, quelques secondes histoire de le voir, avant de se faire jeter dehors par le gardien qui lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

La vision fugace de ses yeux verts lui réchauffait le cœur quelques secondes, et puis plus rien.

Le vide.

L'apathie.

La culpabilité qui revenait, elle, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous.

Sasuke était, là, assis au milieu de sa cellule, entre son lit, le lavabo et les toilettes, devant cette porte.

Impassible.

Coupable.

Il entendit un éclat de voix, et pendant quelques secondes, son cœur sembla vouloir gonfler et sortir de sa poitrine.

Il avait cru que c'était Naruto.

Il baissa la tête, et si quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte et l'aurait vu ainsi aurait pu le croire en train de pleurer.

Parce que à ce moment là, Sasuke se rendit compte que ça faisait depuis l'Hiver que Naruto n'était plus venu le voir.

On était en été, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

Mais la canicule qui régnait dehors n'aurait pas suffit à réchauffer son âme glacée.

* * *

_Ouais, hein…_

_Réecrivage, un jour quand j'aurais le temps._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Sakura un peu plus en détail, héhé !_

_Laissez une 'tite review quand même :)_


End file.
